Hikari Sentai Maskman
is the eleventh entry of the Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from February 28, 1987 to February 20, 1988, with a total of 51 episodes. Its international English title as listed by Toei is simply Maskman. It was the first Super Sentai series that showcased each members having their own individual vehicles that forms their robot, it also introduced non-Japanese martial arts discipline. Development Maskman was a season that turned out to bring many changes to the franchise, even from development. The season was originally to have the name of The Fiveman, similar in name to the original Sentai Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and with the five reflective in many aspects including Great Five, the first five-piece mecha. However the costumes for the season blended in aspects from the recent Hirohisa Soda seasons (uniform leotards with color differences in areas for males and females) with the return of masks similar to those of Battle Fever J, including eyes, noses, and sculpted hair. A prototype mask was made, but the concept was ultimately dropped; this prototype would ultimately be used in one episode as the hero X1 Mask, who would have the distinction of being a prototype of a future Sentai development: the sixth hero. One notable attribute to the costumes used was the return of the female skirt, which had been absent since DenziPink and would be utilized by nearly every female Sentai hero afterwards. The Fiveman name, although not used, would eventually be adopted by another Sentai three years later. Another major development brought about by Maskman was stepping away from science fiction, which had been a major driving factor of all Sentai since Denziman and instead utilizing aspects of the Chinese concept of "kikou", an internal energy within the body that can be used and manipulated. Known as "aura power" in Maskman, it would lead to the first martial arts-driven Sentai and begin experimentations beyond Sentai's comfort zone into eventually embracing other concepts and ideas. The "kikou" concept would be further developed and used years later in the Chinese-themed Dairanger. Plot Commander Sugata is a scientist and sage who excels in mental reinforcements and is a master of every martial arts discipline. He discovered the existence of the Underground Empire Tube, a once peaceful kingdom that has turned into a malignant force under the mysterious Zeba, who desires to conquer the surface. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, Sugata recruits five young people to become the Maskmen. Each becomes specialized in a style of martial arts, and Sugata teaches them the ways of the mystical "Aura Power" energy. A year after Sugata recruits and trains the Maskmen, the Underground Empire Tube is ready to strike. Princess Ial of the deposed Igam Royal Family, sent to spy above ground as Mio, falls in love with Takeru, and wishes for those underground and above ground to coexist. She is kidnapped and imprisoned in ice for her betrayal. As Takeru and the Maskmen battle Tube, they learn about Ial and Igam's relationship, and a terrible dark secret about Zeba, the Tube leader. Characters Maskmen Allies Light Squadron * Commander Sanjuro Sugata * Azuma * Dr. Catherine (3) * Doctor Akira Yamagata (21-22) ** Yumi Yamagata (21-22) * Akaike (28-29) * Kurokawa (29) Underground Beings * Underground Ninja Yu (11) * Underground Ninja Ijin (11) * Lelai (Movie) * Hikaru (34) * Ise (44-45) * Seto (44-45) Other Allies * Mai Kozuki (40) Underground Empire Tube * Earth Emperor Zeba * Earth Imperial Commander Baraba * Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu * Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam * Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin * Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas * Thief Knight Kiros * Energy Beast Okelampa * Princess Ial * Laraba (30) * Ungler Soldiers * Unglermon Fighters * Earth Imperial Beasts Doggler **Igua Doggler (1-2) **Capila Doggler (4) **Skull Doggler (5) **Drilla Doggler (6) **Doll Doggler (7) **Saber Doggler (8) **Magne Doggler (9) **Bagil Doggler (10) **Zora Doggler (11) **Shinobi Doggler (12) **Garaga Doggler (13) **Akame Doggler (14) **Geruge Doggler (15) **Gamaro Doggler (16) **Giba Doggler (17) **Garubo Doggler (18) **Igara Doggler (19) **Horn Doggler (Movie) **Dokuro Doggler (20) **Kimen Doggler (21-22) **Majin Doggler (23) **Ryu Doggler (24) **Henge Doggler (25) **Jiruga Doggler (26) ***Parasite Seira **Beam Doggler (27) **Rock Doggler (28) **Deathga Doggler (29) **Devil Doggler (30) **Ragon Doggler (31) **Lens Doggler (32) **Gra Doggler (33) **Gigira Doggler (33) **Guron Doggler (34) **Haniwa Doggler (35) **Nimen Doggler (36) **Mezume Doggler (37) **Time Doggler (38) **Magma Doggler (39) **Bard Doggler (40) **Hariga Doggler (41) **Kinoga Doggler (42) **Gizee Doggler (43) **Yoroi Doggler (44) **Gamesu Doggler (45) **Godai Doggler (46) ***Lethal Doggler (35, 42, 46, 50) **Spin Doggler (47) **Baruga Doggler (48) **Jigoku Doggler (49) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Masking Brace Sidearms *Laser Magnum Individual Weapons *Masky Blade *Masky Rod *Masky Tonfas *Masky Rotor *Masky Ribbon *Lightning Whip *Gas Buckle Team Cannons *Shot Bomber *Jet Cannon Vehicles *Spin Cruiser *Mask Roaders Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ✶ team-piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Turbo Ranger * Great Five ** Masky Fighter ** Masky Drill ** Masky Tank ** Masky Jet ** Masky Gyro * Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Earth Emperor Zeba (voice): * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Mimi Bruce * : * : * : *Narrator: Songs ;Opening theme * ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: Hironobu Kageyama ;Movie opening theme * ** Lyricist: Kazunori Sonobe ** Composition: Takeshi Ike ** Arrangement: Daito Fujita ** Artist: Hironobu Kageyama ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Masao Urino ** Composition: Daisuke Inoue ** Arrangement: Ohzuchi Fujita ** Artist: Hironobu Kageyama ;Insert theme *Aura ni Kagayake! Great Five *Moeru ze Fire *Ore-tachi Angula *Action Fantasy *Telepathize Shite Kure *Lady Action Kimetara Oshare *Ten Eyes ~5-nin no Hitome~ *Dashite Miyo ze! Aura Power International broadcasts France Marketed as the direct sequel to Choudenshi Bioman, the series was dubbed in French and broadcast as Bioman 2 in 1988. Brazil The series was broadcast on Rede Manchete (now RedeTV!) as Defensores da Luz Maskman - Maskman, Defenders of Light from 1991 to 1993. The last rerun was between January and October 1999, until episode 36. Philippines The series was dubbed in Tagalog as Laser Squadron Maskman and televised on ABS-CBN-2 in 1989 to 1991 and later on IBC-13 in 1991 to 1998. It was one of the highest rated programs in the Philippines. Like in France, it was also marketed as the sequel to Choudenshi Bioman, and became the first ever Sentai program to be broadcast with Filipino language dubbing, after the phenomenal airing of , the country's first ever tokusatsu program to be aired in that language, in 1987-89. Indonesia In Indonesia, the series was first broadcast on RCTI in mid-1994-1995, rerun on SCTV in 1996-1997. In September 2011, Indosiar planned to rerun the series. Thailand Maskman was also broadcast in Thailand]] on Channel 3 during 1989-1990. Malaysia The series was dubbed in Malay as Maskman on TV2 in the early 90's. Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a sixth Ranger, X1 Mask, albeit an unofficial sixth ranger since he appears only in episode 39. The first to officially feature a sixth hero is Zyuranger, which is also the first series to adapted into Power Rangers. *This is the first series to feature an individual mecha for each core member, a motif that will be featured in every of of the show's successors with the exception of Fiveman wherein only the Red Ranger has his own Mecha while the other two mecha are both co-piloted by two of the other four core members. *Maskman contains story elements and mecha designs meant to honor the Robot Romance Trilogy (both Galaxy Robo and Daimos transform from a trailer truck). One example of an homage is in Daimos as seen in Takeru falling for Mio who is later revealed to be a villain which is similar to that of Kazuya (Richard Hartford) and Erika, plus both Mio and Erika are blood related to one of the villains (Igam and Prince Richter). Also, in the finales of both series, both Takeru and Kazuya are reunited to Mio and Erika though had to split up as both the latter two are now rulers of their respective people. Plus both Igam and Richter Redeemed themselves in different ways. Igam became a Buddhist nun while Richter sacrificed himself. Another example is it is the first Super Sentai to have individuual Mechas for each of its Core Members, Similar to Combattler V and Voltes V. Coincidentally, Maskman, Combattler V, Voltes V and Daimos were both popular in Phillipines. **A further connection: The Robot Romance trilogy aired at the time slot that Sentai had taken over after the end; with the final episode of Daimos followed the next week by the first episode of Battle Fever J. *In the Filipino Dub of both opening and ending themes. It was composed by singer and composer, Norman Caraan. *Their official counterparts in Super Megaforce are given the name Lightning. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/mask.html Hikari Sentai Maskman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/光戦隊マスクマン Hikari Sentai Maskman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms